


Homework

by AmberEyedLover



Category: Adommy - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU, Homework, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So okay, this idea was given to me weeks and weeks ago and its been written and been sat on my desktp for weeks but I have finally found time to post it :D </p>
<p>Hop you enjoy :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuskaS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuskaS/gifts).



> So okay, this idea was given to me weeks and weeks ago and its been written and been sat on my desktp for weeks but I have finally found time to post it :D 
> 
> Hop you enjoy :D

Five minutes and he was looking through Adam’s music, just five minutes was all it took for Tommy to find the sound track of their favourite movie and put it in to the stereo in Adam’s room as he set his laptop up and started to dig out the home work which his English teacher had set in their lesson that day.

Although he did have to hand it to Tommy though, the sound track to Velvet Goldmine would help him even more as they had to write a short essay on what their favourite movie was and why it was, the music would help him out completely. Each scene of the film already starting to play out in his mind as he sat back on bed again, legs crossed and laptop resting in front of him as he started to go through his documents until he found the program he needed and opened it.

‘’Are you boys alright, do you need or want anything?’’ A voice came from the door and both Adam and Tommy turned to smile at Adam’s mom in the doorway, her hands folded around a small basket of washing.   
‘’No thanks, im fine m’am’’ Tommy stated and she laughed softly before shaking her head,   
‘’I’ll get you some snacks and drinks’’ She told them before Adam had chance to answer and he watched as she left and he turned back to start typing.

Fifthteen minutes later, Adam’s mom came back up to his room and gently knocked on the doorframe to get the attention of the two boys before she walked in and placed down a tray of cookies and some drinks.  
‘’Me and your dad are going out and Neil is at a friends house tonight’’ She told Adam who merely nodded as he kept his eyes on his laptop screen.   
‘’Okay’’ He replied and she laughed softly before walking over and pressed a kiss to the top of his head,   
‘’we will be home around 11’’ she told him before turning and smiled over at Tommy, ‘’you’re welcomed to stay the night if you like Tommy’’ He smiled at her before nodding.   
‘’That would be cool’’ He laughed out before watching Adam’s mom leave the room and then listened to her footsteps just under the sound of the music as she walked back downstairs.

‘’Adam’’

‘’Mhmm’’

‘’Whatya doing?’’ Tommy’s playful tone came out almost instantly as the slam of the front door showed that his parents had left to go out,  
‘’English homework’’ He mumbled out, frowning at his laptop as he re read a few sentences and then deleted them again as the room fell silent apart from the music playing.

Forty five minutes and there was a shuffling sound coming from where Tommy was and Adam slowly rose his eyes to glance over, his breath hitching in his throat as he took in a very topless Tommy…

A very topless Tommy who had his eyes closed, head bobbing away to the music.

Adam snapped out of his thoughts and pushed the want to touch to the back of his mind as he glued his eyes back to his laptop screen; by now the music had been changed and he wasn’t 100% sure what was playing anymore.  
He just kept his focus on his essay, rereading lines and correcting mistakes, glancing up at Tommy every so often before he shook his head and tore his eyes away once again. Adam was finding it hard once again to try concentrate when there was such a beautiful distraction sitting across his room.

Letter by letter

Word by word

Beautiful pale skin is getting closer…

Adam blinked slightly before looking up at Tommy as he came over and perched his beside him and looked towards the laptop at Adam’s work.  
‘’How many words do you have to do it in?’’ He asked as his eyes skimmed through a few sentences,   
‘’about five thousand’’ Adam replied, the itch to touch Tommy growing stronger with the pale elfish boy stood next to him topless still.   
‘’How many words have you done?’’ Tommy asked, at the same time leaning a little closer without realizing it and Adam had to bit his lip slightly and look at the computer to the bottom left hand side of the screen.  
‘’Umm about 600 give or take a few’’ Adam told him, of course he would’ve normally had a lot more by now but with Tommy being there, it made everything harder again, so much skin showing, tempting him to just push his laptop away say fuck you to his home work and pull Tommy down and just ravish the skin, trace each inch with his lips to commit to his memory but he couldn’t…the home work was due in tomorrow, a short time to do it in but a challenge their teacher had told them.  
‘’Im glad I don’t have your teacher’’ Tommy muttered out, long finger reaching out and stroking the back of Adam’s neck as he laughed to himself and then walked back over to where he had been sat.   
‘’You wouldn’t do the work even if you did have her’’ Adam laughed out softly as he glanced over towards Tommy with a loving smile, ‘’And I thought you had homework yourself tonight?, I swear that you were complaining about it on the drive home’’ Adam asked with a light laugh again as he carried on typing before glancing up towards Tommy.   
‘’I do, tons of it’’ He shrugged out before a crooked grin spread over his lips,   
‘’Then why not do it while I do mine?’’ Adam asked him as he went back to typing, a laugh leaving Tommy’s side of the room.   
‘’Because it’s lame and I don’t want to do it’’   
‘’you’ll fall behind’’  
‘’I’ll do it in class Adam’’  
‘’that’s if you don’t sleep first.’’

Fifty minutes later Adam still couldn’t concentrate on his home work, his eyes kept turning up to look up at Tommy as he moved around Adam’s music collection, long calloused fingers skipping through cd’s, picking a album up every so often before placing down again.

‘’Tommy sit down please’’ Adam begged him as he tried to keep his eyes on the computer screen in front of him, the words merging in to each other as fought the wanting feeling to get up and go over.  
‘’Make me, im bored Adam, just leave your homework for a while, let’s go watch a film or something’’ Tommy pleaded out as he turned to pout towards the dark haired boy.   
‘’I cant, I have to finish but you keep distracting me’’   
‘’Im not doing anything to distract you’’  
‘’you…are…topless…Tommy’’ Adam stated out to him, ‘’That’s just a distraction in itself. And with you walking around me, I can’t concentrate enough to write my homework and I just want to touch you and its due in tomorrow…and…and…I…Uhh…Tom…Tommy what are you doing?’’ Adam stuttered out as he walked closer and pushed his laptop away and climbed on to his lap, Tommy’s arms moving around his neck as he smiled crookedly again.  
‘’Helping you to not concentrate on your homework baby’’ Tommy cooed out to Adam as his fingers worked their way in to the soft strands of Adam’s hair at the base of his neck.   
‘’I need to finish it…’’Adam trailed off, his hands moving up to hold the pale hips closer to him despite his words.   
‘’You have a free lesson before that class, don’t you?’’ Tommy whispered closely to his lips as Adam nodded. ‘’Then do it then’’   
‘’Fuck’’ Adam mumbled out.   
‘’That’s the idea babe’’  
‘’I should really do my homework’’ Adam mumble again, fingers rubbing circles in to Tommy’s hips as he looked over his face, ‘’Screw homework’’ He whispered before he turned and pressed Tommy down on his bed, knees pressing his legs apart as he crashed is lips to his elf’s.

Adam’s never been so happy to skip out on homework and he decided that whenever Tommy was in his room, homework could wait till after.


End file.
